In large panel displays (e.g., LCD televisions), many lamps are used in parallel to provide the bright backlight required for a high quality picture. The total current at full brightness can easily exceed the current limitations determined by governmental regulations. For example, the current limit as stated in Underwriters Laboratory (UL) standard UL60950 must not exceed 70 mA when the power inverter is shorted by a 2000 ohm impedance. However, the secondary side current in a typical 20-lamp backlight system may exceed that amount of current.
Traditional protection schemes measure the lamp currents, transformer primary current, or transformer current in general. Then, these currents are limited to below the maximum safe currents. However, this approach still has drawbacks.